


Red

by EndlessDarkness



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood, Despair, Everyone is Dead, Evil Wins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDarkness/pseuds/EndlessDarkness
Summary: Red.Everything was red.
Kudos: 5





	Red

Red.

Everything was red.

The ground was coated in it. His hands, his face. He could smell the sickening metallic scent every time he breathed.

Their screams echoed in his ears.

“Save me!”

“Help, please, anybody!”

“I don’t want to die!”

He remembered every moment one was snuffed out.

“Why didn’t you help me?”

Every night the voices would come, pleading for him to please save them.

**_Hope!!!_ **

The word disgusted him. There was no hope for him anymore. How he ever thought it was a concept worth believing in was a mystery to him.

Evil would always triumph over good.

Evil had no morals. Underhanded, backstabbing crooks would always defeat the righteous hero.

The only thing to hope for was a quick and painless end.

As he kneeled in a pool of red, he thought of all of those who came before him, who were counting on him.

His father, a scowling face he had only seen in pictures.

His mentor, laying face down in the water, illuminated by the red lights of a dead city.

His mother, her blue ponytail flowing as her life was snuffed out.

And now, a girl with long black hair stained red with her own blood.

He could hear the screams of agony as the rest of the survivors were destroyed.

He couldn’t care.

There was nothing to care about anymore.

There was only one thing left.

Red.

It stained his own chest, foretelling his end.

He fell forward, barely avoiding the body of his friend.

There was no hope anymore.

No more heroes.

No more safety.

Only one thing remained.

Red.


End file.
